Four's incomplete but five's a family
by therandomer5000
Summary: Just a little family drama. My version of what happened after the turtle's were muatated, set in 2012 verse


**This story has been in my mind for a while.. I thought a little family drama would be fun to write! Just a long one-shot. Please don't hate me if characters are a little different or if there is something you don't approve of this is all coming from pictures in my insane mind.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Four's incomplete while five is a family**

_13 years ago..._

Hamato Yoshi was walking down the sidewalk, there was a pleasant summer breeze in the air and the sun shone happily.

He had just bought four baby turtles from the pet shops, they had been on sale because they were the only four brothers together and their mother had just died. Yoshi didn't want to break them apart so he bought all four. He watched them play as he walked, they were all different sizes. the three taller ones were crawling over each other while the smallest one was rolling around on it's back.

Yoshi smiled at the little things and almost dropped them when two strange men bumped shoulders with him. They looked exactly the same and were both expressionless, Yoshi decided to follow them.

He followed them to a nearby alley but when he entered he found them gone. They had disappeared!

''You should not be in this place'' A voice said, Yoshi spun around as the two men walked towards him, two more came up behind and a small rat brushed past his foot to escape the frightening giants. ''You have seen us in this place which is a place that will not be left by you'' The man said, Yoshi was confused. Was this how they always talked?

''Stay back'' Yoshi growled but the four men didn't listen, he realised that one of them was holding a canister of bright green ooze that was moving.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and instinct kicked in, he kicked both the men behind and punched one of the ones in front of him after moving the young turtles into one hand. The one with the canister ran at him and Yoshi kicked him in the chest causing the stranger to fall back. unfortunately for Yoshi the man let go of the canister, it flew through the air and smashed at Yoshi's feet causing the ooze to fly up all over him.

It burned. It burned so badly! Yoshi dropped the poor turtles as he screamed in pain, the glass bowl smashed and the small turtles were covered in the goo.

But that was the least of Yoshi's problems, he watched as fur sprouted out of his skin and covered his body. His fingers had long claws on them and his shoes ripped as his feet turned into paws, he turned around to see a long tail coming from above his bottom. He yelled in fright as his clothes all ripped and fell off, he fell to his knees and stared at the parts of him he could see. He brought his hands to his head and could feel two large rat ears, he looked along his muzzle at his pink twitchy nose and whiskers. The smells of New York had become more concentrated to him, he could even smell some new ones.

''WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?'' he yelled, he heard crying behind him and he spun around. Three baby turtles were crawling towards him, they looked about one year old. ''AH! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY YOU FREAKY MUTANTS!'' he yelped as he scurried away from them, they sat down and stared at him with big sad eyes and that's when he realised. He too was now a mutant.

''Why... WHY?'' Yoshi asked sadly, he looked back up to see the three tallest turtles crawling away and he wondered what had happened to the fourth. He noticed they were all grabbing at something and he hurried to see what it was.

''Oh no...'' He gulped in shock, the fourth and smallest turtle was cut up from the glass and was bleeding. It was crying and had its arms out towards Yoshi.

''I can't let these little ones stay here.. I must take them somewhere safe.. then find a safe place for myself'' Yoshi decided out loud. He gathered the three tallest turtles in his arms and looked around at the smallest and obvious youngest.

''I'm sorry... there is nothing I can do for you'' Yoshi sighed before ducking down into the sewers. He could hear the young turtle crying and now the three in his arms were crying too, he stopped at an abandoned subway station that had been long forgotten. He dropped the babies and scurried around the space and rooms around it, It was like a huge home!

''This is where I will live.. but.. what should I do with the children?'' He asked himself, He went back to the three turtles to see them hugging each other and crying. ''Poor things.. they've just lost their youngest.. i can't possibly just leave them out in the sewers to fend for themselves''

''Daddy'' Yoshi stared at the tallest turtle, he had soft brown eyes like himself and had a gap between his two front teeth. It hurt to hear such a childish voice say such a thing, especially this soon after his daughter had died.

''Do not call me that little one'' Yoshi commanded. The turtles looked down at their knees, the one with the green eyes looked up.

''Splintah?'' He asked,

''Splinter? why would you want to call me that?'' Yoshi asked amused. he turtle shrugged. ''You may call me that then'' Splinter laughed.

''why we leave little one?'' The one with the deep sapphire eyes asked sadly,

''I'm sorry.. for making you leave your brother.. there was nothing I could do'' Splinter bowed his head sadly.

''Brother?'' The turtles asked curiously,

''Yes.. you are all brothers'' Splinter nodded, ''I think..'' He decided to check and it was obvious each turtle was a boy.

''daddy Splinter'' The turtles smiled, Splinter had to admit that they looked very cute.

''yes my..my.. My sons'' He asked gently,

''What my name?'' The brown eyed one asked, Splinter laughed. he needed to give them names! Of course!

''Let's see... well.. judging mainly on looks and the way you three are behaving I'd say.. you were the oldest.. and you two look about the same age'' Splinter mumbled before focusing on what to call them, his mind clicked back to a book he had read about his favourite artists and four names came to mind. He faced the oldest

''You shall be.. Leonardo'' Splinter smiled,

''Lenardo?'' Leonardo asked,

''LeOnardo'' Splinter smiled, ''maybe I'd better shorten it for now.. Leo?''

''Leo'' Leonardo smiled,

''Yes that's easier'' Splinter laughed before facing the second oldest, ''You will be.. Raphael.. or Raph? Raph will have to do''

''Rapheal.. Raph'' Raphael smiled, Splinter turned to the last one.

''hmm.. Donatello? Donatello.. yes or..'' Splinter frowned,

''Donatello'' Donatello smiled, it had been easy for him, ''Donnie?''

''Yes my son.. Donnie is fine'' Splinter nodded. The three turtles started saying each others names for fun and trying to get used to their own ones as well but Splinter's mind kept clicking back to the little one he left behind.

''Stay here'' Splinter warned, he knew not to leave children unattended but he had to know what was happening to the youngest. He ran back to the alley where they had been mutated but the turtle was gone.. but where?

_A few minutes ago.._

The youngest turtles had watched his brothers and the rat disappear, he was alone and in pain.

''Help'' he cried in fright, there was a dark shape in the corner of the alley. The shadow came towrds the young thing and picked him up, the turtle stared into the kind old face.

''Hello there little one.. you poor thing'' The man was wearing a lab coat and had mad ginger hair. he had a ginger moustache and round glasses. ''It's ok.. I'll take care of you'' he looked down at the ripped clothes and found a book among them. he picked it up in interest and saw that it was a book on painters, he looked through them and found his very favourite of all time.

The great Michelangelo. next to the picture was the caption; We of the renaissance give our ode to the departed painter, Michelangelo.

''Michelangelo'' he man smiled.

''Daddy?'' The turtle asked, the man stared at him,

''I am your Lord not your father'' The man said sternly but his expression wavered when the baby blue eyes filled with tears. ''Ok.. I'm your father.. Michelangelo''

''Mikeylangelo'' The boy smiled,

''Mikey? if you like but I'm calling you Michelangelo'' The man insisted, the turtles giggled. ''My name is Dr Ian Howard'' he smiled before he quickly left the alley and took the small turtle home to his lab/house.

...

For thirteen years Michelangelo lived in the lab and went out to collect things for his father, he always remembered that he had brothers but he didn't remember them very well. He grew up and learned the art of ninjitsu from his fathers army instructor, he rarely used his skills and his weapon, the nunchucks.

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello were told that night that their brother was ok but had vanished. The three older turtles never forgot that night and were still wondering what had happened to the youngster but Splinter wouldn't let them leave the lair with out him until their fourteenth birthday. they two had been taught ninjitsu and had their own weapons. Leonardo; Twin Katanas, Raphael; Twin sai and Donatello had a Bo staff they wouldn't use it until they finally got to go topside.

...

_The turtle's fourteenth birthday..._

''Happy birthday to me!'' Michelangelo sang happily, as he walked around his room.

His room was boring, it had white walls and a white tile floor. his bed was a grey table with an orange blanket, he had no furniture.

''DAD! DAD!'' Mikey ran into his fathers lab, he was working on his latest body.

''yes Michelangelo?'' Ian asked,

''It's my birthday today'' Mikey grinned, ''I'm fourteen!''

''Fourteen? that's nice.. i have another body I need you to get for me tonight'' Dr Ian smiled,

''Why don't I just do it now? I mean.. I want my birthday cake tonight'' Mikey shrugged as he made to leave the lab.

''NO! My son. you know not to go during the daytime! Birthdays aren't special my boy'' Dr Ian frowned angrily,

''Yes they are.. urgh.. fine.. I'll go later tonight'' Mike growled before storming out of the lab and into the kitchen for breakfast.

...

In the sewers three mutant turtles were sitting at the table with their father having birthday cake for breakfast and singing the happy birthday song.

''Happy birthday my sons!'' Splinter grinned, ''I can't believe you are fourteen years old.. to think.. thirteen years ago you were only one year olds'' The three turtles straightened their masks.

''yeah'' Donnie grinned, ''We were mutated at this point huh?''

''You have all come so far since then.. I'm so proud'' Splinter smiled, His smile faltered a little as he remember his dream from last night.

''What's wrong master?'' Leo asked worriedly,

''If you boys don't mind.. I'd.. I'd like us all to take a moment to remember your youngest brother.. he had no name but.. he should still be alive.. We must hope he had the luck to meet someone good to take care of him''

''Hai'' The boys nodded with sad smiles,

''Father.. why isn't he with us?'' Don asked,

''I-... I left him behind because he was hurt by the glass.. I couldn't do anything for him so I left him.. I realise that it was a mistake.. but when I went back for him he was gone.. I think he was taken'' Splinter admitted.

There was a moment of silence where the three turtles shared a look, Leonardo was the leader and eldest of the group so he was pushed forward.

''Em.. Sensei... we were wondering if... well.. we think we're old enough to go out.. you know.. topside?'' Leo laughed nervously.

''wha-?'' Splinter looked at his sons hopeful faces, ''You're fourteen''

''yeah.. but... we've got each other and.. what do you really think's gonna happen?'' Leo asked,

''I don't know... I suppose that makes sense'' Splinter frowned, ''Very well.. you may go tonight''

''YES!'' The boys grinned,

''But because this is your first trip.. I will come with you'' Splinter nodded, He could see the worried faces on his sons, ''Just for your first trip, after this you can all go together with out me. I promise''

''Ok.. Thanks Sensei'' The turtles nodded.

...

''MICHELANGELO! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO!'' Dr Ian yelled, Mikey ran to his father.

''Yes.. Father'' Mikey sighed, He put on his orange mask and his black knee pads, elbow pads and belt. His orange and black nunchucks were shoved into his belt and a few soldiers stood behind him. ''Wh-Why are they coming with me?'' Mike asked,

''I have my reasons'' Dr Ian nodded, ''You're going to need help with your mission''

''Why?'' Mikey asked, ''I thought the patient was already dead?''

''Not this time my boy.. You'll have to kill him yourself'' Dr Ian smiled, ''There are actually more than one person, there's a whole lab full of people that you must.. collect for me''

''We're MURDERING people?'' Mikey asked in surprise,

''Just go'' Ian commanded, Mikey nodded and followed the army away to the lab across the city.

...

''It's beautiful'' The turtles breathed once they were on top of the rooftop.

''It is isn't it?'' Splinter smiled,

''hey.. What's that?'' Donnie asked and pointed at the group of people jumping over the rooftops. One of them was funny looking!

''I don't know but they need a beat down!'' Raph growled,

''Hold up... Sensei.. should we follow them?'' Leo asked curiously,

''Yes.. this can't be good'' Splinter growled, the four mutants ran after the group of strangers.

They arrived at a small lab that had four scientist in there,

''Go.. Now'' The funny shaped one nodded, the army knocked out the lights and went inside the lab. The funny shaped one sighed heavily and joined them.

''What're they doing?'' The turtles asked, they all leant forward to see and watched as a blade cut a woman's head off.

''OH MY GOD'' They yelped,

''Come my sons'' Splinter growled they ran into the lab and turned the lights back on, the funny shaped one was watching them from the shadows. The soldiers looked at them in shock and gathered the three bodies that they already had.

''MICHELANGELO! HURRY UP AND COLLECT THE LAST ONE! WE MUST GO!'' One of the soldiers called before joining his friends and ran away.

Splinter threw a chain towards the hidden soldier and caught him by surprise, he pulled at the chain and the soldier fell into the light and landed on his back with the rat's sword at his throat.

''Huh?'' They gasped as they stared into the young turtle's face.

''You guys... are mutants?'' Mikey asked in surprise and fright. ''Like me?''

''You..'' Splinter recognised the baby blue eyes and dark freckles, ''You're my lost son''

''Yours?'' Mikey asked in surprise, the image of a giant rat with three turtles in his arms flashed before his eyes. ''You're the one who left me''

''I'm truly sorry.. I-.. There was no excuse'' Splinter said in shame.

''so what's your name?'' leo asked,

''I'm Michelangelo.. but you dudes can call me Mikey'' Mikey frowned,

''I'm Leonardo or Leo, this is Raphael (Raph) and Donatello (Donnie)'' Leo explained, ''And this is our father.. your father Splinter''

''He's not my father'' Mikey shrugged, ''My father is..'' He stopped as he remembered his father and his heart dropped. ''Say dudes.. It's our birthday today right?''

''Yes Michelangelo'' Splinter nodded, ''What did you get?''

''Get?'' Mikey asked confused,

''Yes... Get as a present?'' Splinter smiled kindly,

''Present? People ACTUALLY GET presents?'' Mikey asked with wide eyes, ''Does that mean they get birthday cake as well?''

''You didn't?'' Raph asked,

''No.. My dad says that birthdays aren't special'' Mike frowned,

''He sounds awful'' Don frowned sadly, ''but he's not your dad''

''He's not?'' Mikey asked in surprise.

''No.. Splinter is'' leo nodded, Mikey looked up at the rat. Splinter smiled and held a hand out to help him up, Mikey smiled back and took it.

''Thanks'' Mike smiled once he was up.

''WHERE IS HE?'' The five mutants jumped in surprise, ''I NEED HIM!''

''Uh oh..'' Mikey gulped, ''He's gonna kill me''

''What?'' Splinter asked in worry, A man in a white lab coat jumped into the lab.

''My boy.. Why didn't you bring the last subject?'' The man asked with out paying any attention to the others.

''She escaped'' Mikey shrugged, he Dr slapped him over the head,

''You stupid boy! the soldiers tell me you didn't do anything'' The man growled,

''I didn't want to kill people!'' Mikey insisted,

''Dr Ian.. the police are on their way.'' One of the soldiers called.

''Yes..'' Dr Ian nodded, ''Come boy, we're going home''

''You guys say you're my family huh? Brothers, father?'' Mikey asked hopefully,

''Yep'' Leo grinned, ''Come on home''

''Cool'' Mikey grinned, he stepped towards them but stopped when Dr Ian grabbed his arm,

''And where do you think you're going?'' The Dr asked with a forced smile.

''Home.. with them..'' Mikey gulped, ''They're my real family''

''I took you in since you were very young.. You are mine'' Dr Ian said,

''B-But... I-...'' Mikey looked between both families, ''I need to be with mutants father''

''Michelangelo.. '' Ian sighed angrily, ''I knew this would happen!''

''What would happen?'' Mikey asked as a spark of fear gripped his heart.

''I knew you'd want to leave me before I was ready.. no matter.. no matter'' Dr Ian grinned, ''Looks like my experiment will have to start earlier'' Mikey gasped and tried to pull away but his father was strong, ''I've been waiting for the day I can put you on my table and finally find out how you became and how you work''

''No..'' Mikey gulped, ''But- but-''

''But nothing, you shouldn't have betrayed me'' Ian laughed and pulled the turtle along.

''Guys!'' Mikey stuck a hand out towards them, ''Help! Please!''

''Hold on little bro'' Raph growled the four mutants ran at the Doctor, they placed kicks and punches on his chest until he ran away from them.

''Grab him!'' Dr Ian yelled. The soldiers grabbed Mikey and pulled him back.

''Please let go! I grew up with you guys! You're not really gonna let him kill me are ya?'' Mikey asked pitifully, ''We're friends!''

''S-Sorry.. sir'' The soldiers bowed their heads, ''Orders are orders''

''Let him go'' Leo growled, Mikey stared at the determination in the other mutants eyes. His long lost family were helping him!

''B-but-'' the soldiers said worriedly,

''C'mon guys'' Mikey pleaded,

The soldiers considered letting him go but a stern look from the doctor drove the thought out of their heads,

''Come, we are leaving'' the doctor commanded, the other turtles stood forward and a blade went to the young turtle's throat, ''I advise you don't come any closer''

The other mutants stepped back angrily, they didn't want to leave the young turtle in this man's possession.

''Just let him go'' Leo growled, ''If he's with us he won't be with you.. You can just forget about him. You clearly don't want him as family''

''What do _you _know? You filthy mutant! You're a freak and you will not speak to me!'' Ian yelled, Leo winced at the harsh words but kept his scowl up.

''DON'T CALL MY BROTHER A FREAK!'' Raph yelled, ''IF ANYONE'S THE FREAK IT'S YOU!''

''How exactly am I a freak?'' Dr Ian asked with a smirk.

''You enjoy cutting people up.. I count that as being a freak'' Raph sneered,

''Well.. this isn't a person'' Dr Ian pointed to Mikey, ''So it's fine.. It's not against human rights nor animal right and last time I checked there was no such thing as Mutant rights''

''That's because humans are too afraid of us to let us ask for mutant rights'' Donnie frowned,

''I'm not afraid of you lot'' Dr Ian smiled, ''Bye bye!'' There was a blinding flash and clouds of smoke and when the family looked up the scientist with his army had gone with Michelangelo.

''Come, we'll find them'' Splinter nodded, they left the building and ran along the rooftops. They could see faint silhouettes in the distance, They had disappeared into a small building.

...

Mikey was dragged into his white bedroom and was pushed onto his table/bed.

''You will stay here for the next two weeks until my machine is ready..'' Dr Ian suddenly had a very sad look on his face. ''I would never have dreamed of doing this when you were little..''

''I am little!'' Mikey insisted, it was true! Over the years, thanks to being stuck in small spaces for most of his life, he had only grown to the size of a small eight year old. He only looked about eight or nine but he was actually fourteen. His brothers looked much older than he did but they had been looked after properly.

''You owe me so much...'' Dr Ian pointed out,

''I don't owe you anything! it was your choice to take me in!'' Mikey insisted, he sighed before looking up at his adopted father with wet eyes, ''Why did you take me in if you didn't love me? and.. Why didn't you tell me about my real family?''

''I didn't know about your real family! They were just meaningless shadows to me!'' Dr Ian insisted, ''And.. i took you because.. i thought I could change you.. I thought.. I thought I could make you into a son I had always wanted but.. it was impossible. i couldn't do any of the normal fatherly things with you like.. like playing football at the park or.. play with you at the park or take you fishing!'' D Ian sighed, ''I must admit that.. I'm sorry.. for letting you live in a lie but... You should know.. Being a mutant is a hard life.. a dark and pointless life, I saved you from it! but.. now I realise it would have been better to leave you there''

Ian brought out a small metal remote and pressed a button, large bars slammed across Mike's window and the man walked towards him with a syringe.

''No.. No.. PLEASE! FATHER!'' Mikey begged. His father had tears running down his face,

''I'm sorry my son... but this is how it has to be'' Dr Ian closed his eyes as the syringe went though his adopted son's skin. Mikey hissed as the warm liquid ran through his blood. ''You will be dead in two weeks time.. I can't feed you nor give ou any water or you will die sooner.. I really am sorry''

The doctor left with a heavy heart and Mike's door was locked from the outside. he was left to die alone and sad.

He sat on the window ledge and stared between the bars at New York city. Tears slide down his face, he sniffed quietly. Forcing himself to stay strong and to not break down.

On the other side of the door Dr Ian was walking away with sad eyes,

''Sir.. why's you do it?'' One of the soldiers asked sadly,

''I don't want him to leave me... His good heart always cheered me up and.. now.. he'll never see me as his father.. he wants to be with his own kind..'' Ian closed his eyes, ''So.. If I can't have him then nobody can! But.. if the mutants come to rescue him.. let them.. let him die happy''

The soldiers followed their sad master away from Michelangelo who had heard everything.

''father..'' Mikey sniffed, He rested his head against the bars. he was feeling too warm and he couldn't open the window, he knew that the drug would effect him occasionally in random bursts and now was one of those bursts! He felt like he couldn't breathe, he gasped for breath but it just made him feel faint.

''I-I'm dying'' Mike coughed, tears splashed on the window sill as he leant forward. Parts of his skin were turning black and blue, he felt clammy and sick. HIs vision was clouding.

''Hey.. Mikey?''

''Michelangelo?''

''We're here to get you out kid!''

''Mikey? You ok?''

It was his real brothers and father but their voices sounded so far away, he tried to look up but his trembling stopped him.

''H-Help.. Me!'' He begged as pain shot through his body, ''P-please.. help.. me!''

''Hold on!'' Came the response, there was a crashing sound as the bars were broken off by an enraged Raphael.

They all leapt to his side and held him. The weird burst was over quickly and it left Mikey gasping.

''What. was. that?'' Leo asked worriedly,

''N-nothing'' Mikey panted, he looked up at the family, ''J-just please get me outta here''

Raphael lifted him up in a bridal sweep and carried him gently out the window once everyone else was out, Mike felt like he was about to faint.

''MICHELANGELO!'' The worried voice of his father rang through the air causing them all to spin round, Mikey was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, ''I WAS WRONG! YOU HAVE A WEEK AT THE MAX!''

''A-... a week?'' Mikey asked feeling a little more awake, he struggled out of his red masked brother's arms and stared at the scientist. ''A WEEK!?''

Ian disappeared back into the building and Mikey stood there in shock.

''Mikey.. what did he mean by a week?'' Donnie asked worriedly.

''Nothing'' Mikey gulped, he turned around with a smile. He was determined to live his last week with his true family and in happiness, ''He bets that I'll only last a week with out him''

''Well that ain't true'' Raph sneered, ''You're stayin' with us''

''exactly'' Mikey laughed.

The five mutants ran with high hearts. Except one.

...

The five mutants arrived in the lair and Michelangelo couldn't believe his eyes.

''Wow! It's so.. colourful'' Mikey grinned, ''I've always been surrounded by white'' He wandered around with wide eyes, taking in everything. They all went upstairs into the only empty room,

''This is your room'' Splinter nodded,

''M-My room.. wow... it's awesome.. I HAVE A BED! AN ACTUAL BED!'' Mikey grinned,

''Y-You didn't have a bed?'' Donnie asked in surprise,

''I had a kinda bed.. it was more of a table'' Mike shrugged. He sighed sadly, ''Didn't ya see it dude?''

''No.. '' Donnie shrugged,

''You should know that we've never stopped thinking about you'' Master Splinter smiled,

''Really?'' Mikey asked with a small smile.

''Really bro'' Leo grinned,

''Even in the shower?'' Mike joked,

''Urgh.. can tell he's gonna be the annoying one'' Raph groaned with a small smile,

''Sorry'' Mike smiled.

''Welcome back to the family my son'' Splinter grinned, they all hugged each other.

''Thanks'' Mikey grinned,

...

A few days went by without any difficulties or excitement for the youngest but the other members of the family had noticed he hadn't been eating at all and had only had little sips of water occasionally. They were growing worried for him.

Michelangelo could tell he was troubling them, he wanted to tell them. He only had three days to live as far as he knew and he wanted to be happy for them but he wasn't happy and neither was the family that had searched years for him! It was no way to repay them.

He walked into the kitchen to see them all looking hopeful, they thought he was finally going to eat but their expressions drooped when he half filled a glass with water and took a few sips before pouring it down the sink.

Mikey just felt so bad, he sighed heavily before turning to them.

''is there something wrong my son?'' Splinter asked sadly,

''Honestly? yes... I need to tell you guys something'' Mikey refused to look at them, he sat in front of them and breathed deeply, ''My... other father.. he... drugged me before you rescued me.. that's why i was acting like that when you arrived.. it.. it's slowly killing me.. which is why I haven't really been eating or drinking.. doing these things just shortens my time.. I can't do much exercise anymore without seizing up.. I have three days left'' Mikey admitted sadly.

There was a long silence.

''Th-three days?'' Raph asked, his voice was heavy with emotion.

''Yeah'' Mike breathed,

''What you smiling about?'' Raph asked angrily, Mikey looked up to see Donnie smiling gently at him,

''Well, as the family doctor and scientist, I may be able to create an antidote'' Donnie nodded, ''If you'll let me?''

''Em.. sure.. '' Mikey nodded with a small smile, ''I trust you''

''Ok.. I'll set the lab up then when I call you I'd like for you to come in'' Don nodded he left the kitchen but before he got to the lab he called, ''Be calm.. It's a simple procedure''

''You'll be fine'' leo assured him, ''Donnie's great with this kinda thing''

''Yeah well.. so was my dad'' Mikey raised an eyebrow, the others frowned at him. He had clearly hit a nerve.

''Don't compare Donnie to that sleazebag'' Raph growled quietly, ''Why doncha trust him?''

''I never have trusted scientists.. my dad was an exception... but now I know you can't trust them'' Mikey frowned,

''You can trust Donatello... we all trust him with our lives'' Splinter nodded firmly, Donnie walked back in with a gentle look on his face and Mikey suddenly felt bad. He must of heard everything.

''Don..'' Leo said sadly, Don smiled at him before turning back to Mikey. he knelt before the turtle and looked into his eyes.

''Look at me'' He said gently, Mikey looked into the soft brown eyes. ''I understand that you don't trust scientists and doctors.. they can be very dangerous people but, I can promise you that I'm not like that. I too have grown up to hate human scientists but I'm just like you.. I'm not going to hurt you just please let me help you''

''O-Ok..'' Mikey gulped nervously, Donnie nodded and got up.

''Come on then'' he smiled softly, Mikey got up and followed him into the lab.

''Sit on the table please'' Don nodded, Mikey sat and gulped as he stared at Don's shell.

Donatello brought out a needle and stepped towards the nervous turtle,

''I just need a small blood sample then it will only take a few minutes to make a cure if it's what I think it is'' Donnie explained as he stuck the needle and got the blood.

It only took a matter of minutes for the antidote to be completed, he put it into the syringe and injected it into his baby brother.

''So.. How do I know if it worked?'' Mike asked,

''Well...'' Don smiled, ''you'll survive..''

''Oh.. so we have to just.. wait and see?'' Mikey asked in fright,

''yeah buddy..'' Don shrugged with a smile, ''Don't worry about it ok? leave that to us''

Mikey nodded sadly before joining his family in the livingroom.

...

Four days later and Michelangelo was finally feeling at home and best of all he was alive and well with his family. He was happy to be with his real family but did miss his father.

He always felt a little lonely when the others would remember their childhood memories and he wasn't involved but he always managed to look past it and make a silly joke or something to make everyone laugh!

None of them knew that in two years they would be saving April O'neil from the kraang and helping her find her father while battling with some deadly and weird enemies. All that would come but until then they would be blissfully unaware of the Shredder, Kraang and all the other enemies and they would stay together in the warm safety of their underground home.

* * *

**Sorry for the weird ending.. don't really know what happened to it.. ****I'm so tired.. Please Review xx**


End file.
